A wireless mesh network (WMN) is a communication network made up of a plurality of wireless nodes, and the WMN is used to transmit data among the wireless nodes. Generally speaking, routing policies usually adopted by the WMN include re-active routing policy and pro-active routing policy. Nevertheless, disadvantages can be found in each routing policy. For example, in the re-active routing policy, a node obtains information on its peripheral nodes only. The node performs broadcasting only during data transmission to find an appropriate transmission path, and thus the re-active routing policy often lacks immediacy as a result.
In the pro-active routing policy, every node persistently transmits a control message packet periodically to its peripheral nodes and performs route algorithm to calculate an optimal path when transmitting data in order to maintain the best or good routing for all time. Nevertheless, the method requires transmission of the control message packet on a large scale, resulting in considerably high indirect costs for data transmission. In addition, during data transmission, connection quality changes slightly when affected by factors such as traffic loading or other factors. The calculated optimal path changes constantly, thus leading to network packet transmission failure. The phenomenon is called route flapping. When the route flapping occurs, data transmission time is extended, and lower efficiency is observed, which further prohibits nodes from satisfying the demand for immediacy during data transmission.